


Blurred Lines

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld, Light Angst, M/M, Westworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Through many trials and errors, Laica hopes to make a breakthrough with his host.





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So... This oneshot has been deleted twice because I couldn't get this AU working, I was calling it quits really but when I continued to watch Westworld, it reminded me to go fucking do it... This piece was inspired by "The Riddle of the Sphinx" episode, and my gut feeling told me it fits very well with the ship haha. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> And here's a link to one of the scenes. The room is pretty: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5en7XIUv6D0
> 
> Have fun.
> 
> -
> 
> Extra info taken from the Wiki. A host is "an artificially created being — an android or artificially created animal — or a human "developed mind" (an existing sentience) replicated within an artificial body... The hosts are built and programmed to act out both storylines and narratives in the park by interacting with each other and with guests. They were designed to be incapable of hurting any living non-host".

“You’re finally here.”

Laica enters the room and finds Minatsuki preparing the fireplace. Nearby a vinyl plays a somber jazz tune, filling the air that reminds Laica from an age ago of a slow dance they shared, an anniversary of theirs as their bodies swayed together and whispers of a delectable sweetness that warmed his soul, and he wonders where did the time go. The melody softens his heart but never did they danced again.

“I was beginning to think you left me.”

Based off of Minatsuki’s memories, every part of his home is painted in a simple black and white theme. It’s sophisticated but expensive when it tailors to his wants, every item here has been specifically bought to suit his tastes. From the French paintings dating back to the 1800s down to the smallest detail of linen for his tablecloth, never has Laica received a complaint.

“I’m sorry, it has been a while,” Laica speaks, watching Minatsuki turn around. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

“I suppose I can forgive you for not visiting me for the past two weeks.” A weary smile appears on Minatsuki’s face, and Laica holds up a favorite scotch brand they both enjoy, immediately he sees an expression of forgiveness, possibly endearing.

“Care to have some?” Laica asks. The warmth from the hearth fills the room and the crackle of the flames flickers, it’s a pleasant setting for them, and Minatsuki’s smile is more than a summer’s dream.

“You remembered to bring it this time,” Minatsuki responds. He heads into his small kitchen and takes out two glasses from one of the cabinets. “I swear you’re often forgetful but not today.”

“I didn’t want to make you angry,” Laica admits. He takes a seat down on the black leather couch and twists the cap off the bottle.

“And why would I be?” Minatsuki joins him, sitting across and placing the glasses down on the coffee table. Several magazines stacked on top, featuring latest fashion trends and Cremona’s newly added storylines and characters. “Unless you forget to bring me new clothes, then I could never be mad at you.”

It’s mostly a joke from when they were younger. Laica offering Minatsuki his shirt whenever he takes a dip in the lake, soaking his entire body and attire. Laica couldn’t let him stay wet forever, knowing he would catch a cold, so he did what any friend would do and bring an extra pair in case. His shirts were always big on Minatsuki, but Minatsuki never minded and kept the clothes in the end, never returning to their rightful owner.

“That’s right. You have every possible fashion hidden away in your closet by now.” Laica twists the cap and pours into both containers. He slides one towards Minatsuki. “How are you feeling today?”

Minatsuki takes his drink and gives the liquid a swirl. A hum, he’s lost in thought while curling a part of his hair around his index finger. “Terrible if you don’t answer my question.”

“Then, we can’t have that.” Laica makes an effort to smile. “What is it?”

“When are you letting me out?”

Laica stares blankly at Minatsuki behind his shades, his hands fold together on his lap. His drink leaves untouched on the table, the record continues to spin on the needle but the music proves mostly a distraction now. The grandfather clock ticks during their session, a time of tranquility as both seem to be an impasse.

“Well?” Minatsuki breaks the silence, expecting an answer, his eyes sharp with each gaze. “It’s boring here.”

“If you need more books—”

“You think books would appease me? No, you silly man. I have plenty at my disposal and music to spare.” Minatsuki waves his hand towards the shelves of the rich colored bindings. “I haven’t gone through Moby Dick yet but there’s a moment for that later. So? When can I leave?”

“We’re still working on the matters,” Laica explains in gentle bits. “It’s a delicate process, so I’m afraid you’ll have to bear with this a while longer.”

A revelation sparks and Minatsuki becomes disappointed, his hand sifts through his blond hair, combing it and bringing some behind his ear and continues again in a stagnant manner.

“Again, huh?” Minatsuki laughs but bitterly. “How many experiments has it been this time? How many of the same conversations have we had?”

The corners of Laica’s lips turn downward. “It’s quite the number but the specifics aren’t important. I know it’s been rough—”

“Poked and prodded, for starters.”

“...But I’ll give you anything you want for your time here.”

Minatsuki clicks his tongue, “Just not my freedom. I’m not stupid, Laica. Who do you think I am?” He displays a mirror of sadness. “You think all these years together I haven’t learned anything about you?”

Already, Laica detects the minor level of frustration in Minatsuki’s voice. He wants to reach out and tell him that all of this will be over soon, but he cannot do it yet. He needs to be patient for a while longer, so he grounds himself in place. The soles of his shoes stay flat against the ground, and he inhales and out, expecting the worst.

“I feel amazing, Laica. We can travel the world again, we can walk through the streets of Paris, dance until our feet can’t move any longer, we’ll sing and—Oh forget it.” Minatsuki halts as if he hits a barrier and shakes his head in denial. “You don’t have to say a word, your silence is enough... Tell me the good news. Anything will suffice.”

It’s the exact line Laica has been waiting for. Laica looks to his right at a blank wall, but outside he knows Gilbert can see him through the glass, a tablet in his hand monitoring Minatsuki’s state and responsiveness.

The project Laica has worked on carries insurmountable data and the years attempting to imprint a developed mind into a host. All of Minatsuki’s memories are there, they are terrifyingly organic and growing, to see Minatsuki almost reaching but not at the tier of perfection. The bugs are still there that makes Minatsuki not fully “him”.

But many long years have passed, Laica grows older while working on his modifications, installing the new patches and running tests to see if Minatsuki can surpass his limitation. Each trial has Minatsuki rejecting as if his mind couldn’t handle reality and breaks down until he is rebuilt again. Over a hundred of trials, Laica has reached a point where this may be his last test but there is still a chance a miracle might happen. He keeps hoping for a breakthrough but already he starts having doubts.

“What are you waiting for?” Minatsuki jabs. “Don’t keep me waiting. I have enough of that from you.”

“Do you remember when we were kids you borrowed my name? I let you have it, and you played your part well with it. You gained enough attention internationally, enjoyed the riches that it offered while I was only Laica by your side, watching everything unfolding. Allowing you to bask in the glory because you were Minatsuki: a global visionary, revolutionary, and innovative. But now I am here take it all back.”

“Take it all back...?” Minatsuki blinks until he’s grinning against the edge of his drink. He swallows the remainder of the alcohol and releases a satisfying sigh, delicate fingers pressing over the diamond patterns. “What are you talking about? Is this one of your games again? I’m Minatsuki, nothing changes that.”

“No. You are not Minatsuki,” Laica tries, stern as he assesses the emotions rising on Minatsuki’s face. “You were _never_ Minatsuki to begin with.”

Minatsuki pauses, every synapses and machinery equipment is put on hold. The thin thread between what relationship they had snaps, and Laica immediately catalogs this as a failure.

Suddenly the tumbler breaks in Minatsuki’s hand. Glass pieces fall onto the floor as Minatsuki releases his hold, the tremors in each digit doesn’t stop. He tilts his head and picks out the shards embedded in his skin, not minding the blood seeping out. Laica stands from his seat, enough is enough, he thinks. And Minatsuki switches his attention towards him.

“I’m Minatsuki.” Minatsuki grimaces, hand curling into a fist. “You’re not me. You’re nothing like me!”

“Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe you have forgotten, maybe you can never accept this outcome.”

“Y-Y-You’re not me,” Minatsuki bites down. “I’m… I’m the real one! It’s me, no one else!”

He stops listening and sprints in front of Laica, hands gripping the collars of his shirt. The desperation he clings to in those eyes, forcing Laica to change his mind but there is nothing Minatsuki can do. It hurts to look at Minatsuki, seeing only a matter of time before he self-destructs, an empty shell of incoherent ineptness. Laica removes the offending grip off of him.

“Gilbert, mark his degradation again.” The hands are warm in Laica’s own but numb. “We will leave him like this and monitor his actions from now on.” Laica pulls away and turns around, heading towards the exit.

“It’s mine, it has always been mine!” Minatsuki growls, charging forward with his right arm darting out, but Laica hears the movements and dodges, spinning around as he slams Minatsuki’s head into the wall close to them, hard enough for Minatsuki to still and slump against the surface, falling down like a ragged doll, strings cut and limbs in defeat. It’s over. Minatsuki’s fingers bend back, filed nails scratch against the tile, his body shifts in discomfort as he chuckles in lost.

“You’re… you’re not fair.” Minatsuki utters under his breath. “My name. It’s mine, mine, always mine. I am…”

Laica lowers himself and faces the distraught host. “The name belongs to me, it has always been mine from the start. I do apologize but it’s the truth.” He leans forward and angles himself, he’s prepared for any attack and expects one back, but surprisingly Minatsuki shows no reaction to his proximity. Then, Laica presses a chaste kiss over Minatsuki’s cheek, the kind of love he once had almost feels too real, it aches and bleeds like poison. “Goodbye.”

The experiment ends. Laica leaves the small cage and the multiple locks engages and reconnects behind him with heavy clicks and a set of whirls. He sees Gilbert walking up to him, the electronic pad highlighting Minatsuki’s brain and areas affected in alarming red.

“You don’t want to terminate him? There’s no reason to see him continue like this. We can start over again if that is your wish.” Gilbert sees Minatsuki sitting up, the host’s state becomes frantic and starts thrashing the room, knocking the books over, ripping the paintings off the wall. The record interrupts in its scratchy tune, Minatsuki stomps on it until it fractures. Then comes the chairs, creating a soft thud against the wall. The rest of the expensive alcohol is thrown into another section of the room, breaking apart and the copper liquid splashes all around. The screams are muffled while both humans watch Minatsuki’s downfall.

His mouth moves, the words “Lies, lies, lies” come out. Hands gripping the waterfall of hair and scrunches in his hands as he sinks down onto the floor.

Gilbert presents him the tablet showcasing Minatsuki in critical condition.

“It takes too long to reset everything,” Laica answers, he’s tired, he needs rest. “We’ll analyze the data afterwards.”

“What changed this time?” Gilbert wonders. “Tired of destroying your beloved with fire?”

“No,” Laica adds lightly. “Observation is always necessary and maybe this decision might prove a hypothesis of mine.”

“And that is?”

Laica snaps, “I’m not paying you to ask stupid questions.”

He shoots one last look at Minatsuki falling into his personal hell. Or is it Laica's very own depravity he committed? But he hears the faint laughter from Gilbert and reminds himself to rid of his assistant when the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
